This invention relates generally to systems, apparatuses, compositions, and methods used to generate pure explosive vapor sources that are non-detonable. More specifically, the invention relates to systems, apparatuses, compositions, and methods used for training canines to detect explosives.
Canines trained to detect explosives provide a first line of defense at airports, postal facilities and military installations, and help protect police, fire, military and civilian personnel from explosive threats. Typically, canines are trained to detect standard explosives (seven traditional types including 2,4,6-trinitrotoluene (TNT), and hexahydro-1,3,5-trinitro-1,3,5 triazine (RDX) in addition to improvised primary explosives (e.g., peroxide based, chlorate). Currently, best practices dictate that the canines are trained using actual explosives, and that this training occurs on a continuous basis.
Because the utilization of actual explosives requires trained personnel who are qualified in handling explosive materials, the canine training is both manpower-intensive and costly. The expense is further exacerbated by the need to handle and dispose of the explosive material according to local, state, and federal explosives regulations. Furthermore, the training aids, whether real or a surrogate, are expensive and not readily available for many potential explosive threats such as hexamethylene triperoxide diamine (HMTD). Additionally, the use of real explosives creates an inherent risk of injury to the canine and its handler.
Working with the explosives in the pure form is extremely risky. The risk of injury is especially problematic for peroxide-based improvised explosives such as HMTD and triacetone triperoxide (TATP) that are extremely sensitive to mechanical and environmental shocks. HMTD can even react with many common metals in a process that can lead to detonation.
Therefore, a need exists for a canine training aid which generates vapor of the pure explosive without the risk of detonation.